


Freedom

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epiphany, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Just a short little ficlet about self-confidence and Starscream for my datemate <3 <3
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write you something and you said you like Starscream, I imagined TFP but honestly this could fit with any version of him. You deserve the best so I drew some inspiration from us <3

“Please, just, stop talking before you get us into more trouble.” Starscream muttered to himself as he trailed off, shutting down any further excuses before he could dig himself into a deeper hole. Instead he remained uncharacteristically quiet, allowing the reprimands for his failure to wash over him. He knew it wasn't actually his fault and he held onto that, refusing to budge and focusing on a crack in the floor. The tirade faded just as quickly as it had begun and he was dismissed. 

Walking to his room, the contemplative silence dragged on behind him. Anyone passing by cringed, waiting for his shrill voice to lash out at them for being in his general vicinity, but he didn't. This only proved to unnerve them more, but it didn't matter. He had reached an epiphany. 

As soon as his door closed behind him, he looked around at his barren room. He had a Commander's bed, but that was it. No belongings, nothing left to truly call his own, and surprisingly his scowl turned into a smile. Years ago he had wanted everything, the status of his dream position, pride and glory, the latest s _tuff_ , but he had truly gained none of that. No matter, his lack of gain also meant he had nothing truly tethering him here, to this place. The war needed him more than he needed it. Megatron did too, this much was now obvious; but any control Megatron had was beginning to slip with each insult, each blow, each attempted force of power and submission over his subordinates. Clearly he could tell, because he only became harsher, more forceful, more controlling, but none of that would earn the respect he desired. 

Starscream was only being driven further and further away. Now he knew, now he had an opportunity. Those things he thought he deserved, well, he didn't need them anymore, because what he actually deserved, was better. He deserved to not be blamed for things that weren't his fault. He deserved to feel confident and appreciated. He deserved life without fear and now he was in a position to get out. So he did. 

Opening his window, the wind rustled the sheets of the berth he once called his own. He transformed, taking flight and soaring through the clouds. He didn't look back. 


End file.
